stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimberly Tycho
| image2 = tycho2.jpg }} Kimberly Tycho was a rookie Starfleet starfighter pilot that flew with Banshee Squadron from 2377 to 2382. (Star Trek: Banshee Squadron) History At 21 years of age, Kimberly Tycho, or "Kimmy" as she was usually called by her Banshee Squadron wingmates, was the youngest member to join the elite Banshee Fighter Squadron, renowned for their exploits during the Dominion War. She joined after the War was already over, and so only flew with the Banshees for a few years. That time was more than enough however for her to prove her worth to the team. Her father was Chief Engineer at Starbase 74, and from an early age she followed in his footsteps. She had a degree in Mechanical Engineering and holds a Class 5 Rating in Computer Science. Her value to the Squad was solidified when she started tinkering with their ships' systems and significantly improved the fighters' performance. While serving with her team on Starbase 901 in 2381, Kim encountered Lieutenant Thomas Riker, who had escaped from the Cardassian labor camp on Lazon II. He convinced her to help him flee Federation space, and together they stole one of the Banshee fighters and evaded pursuit long enough for Riker to "disappear". She was severely reprimanded and reduced in rank. That decision was reversed several weeks later when she proved instrumental in preventing the destruction of the station while at the helm of the starship . Also while on the Starbase, Kim met and fell in love with the station's XO, Commander Garek Loran. Their relationship blossomed, and they were engaged to be married in January 2382. However, mere days after their engagement, Kim and the Banshees were reassigned to the . Split from her fiancée, Kim found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on her work, until about a month later she was responsible for the near-death of her teammate Maxine Vasser during routine training maneuvers. As a result, her flight privileges were revoked and she was reassigned back to Starbase 901 in the Engineering department. She and Garek were married shortly thereafter and moved to Starbase 74. Appearance Kim Tycho was a petite, perky brunette with a wide infectious grin. She suffered from slight facial ticks, caused by battle stress. The symptoms never occured during the battle itself, but sometimes the tense anticipation before a battle caused her right cheek muscles to twitch making it look almost like she was winking. Attacks became rarer as time went by. Personality Kim was intelligent and a good soldier, although occasionally overly-impulsive. She also had a very open, friendly and compassionate side. She made friends easily, and was always there to talk to when someone needed her. Notes :Kim Tycho was intentionally given a feminine name and a cutesy persona to counterpoint the masculine names of the other Banshees (Lee, Max, Sam, Jo). When she was written out of the stories, her replacement, Alex Dalton, kept the same basic personality, but got a boyish name. Category:Star Trek: Banshee Squadron Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet engineering personnel